Sunset Strip
by electro-love21
Summary: The BAU is called in when someone believes they are clean the streets of Vegas. But they deed they are going should be far from appreciated. No pairings, maybe later. Rating may go up later. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Through the deafening silence of the streets a scream pierced the air

**A/N – So I finally had an idea for a story after months of writer block. I hope you like it. Please R&R Thanks!**

**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything, all rights to CBS

It was three am in Las Vegas and the city was far from quiet. She strolled along the street; Wednesday nights was never really that good for business. She look up to the sky, you could only see a few stars, due to all the lights. To her surprise a star flew across the night sky, she made a wish, "Keep my baby boy safe." When she looked down a black Porsche with tinted windows had parked in front of her, the window rolled. She bent over.

"Looking for a Good Time? Five hundred bucks for the night," She waited for a response, but only silence. "Hello…?" She went to open her mouth to say something but before she knew she was staring down the barrel of a gun, then she heard a low stern voice from the darkness.

"Get in…"

"Please, I have a little boy at…"

The gun clicked, "I said, get in." Without hesitation she quickly got in, when she did he rolled the window up and locked the doors. She was beginning to panic. Before she knew the gun was against her head and before she could scream for help, he pulled the trigger. The tires screeched against the gravel and within an instant he was gone. All that he left behind was another innocent victim.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

In the FBI Academy back at Quantico, Virginia, Aaron Hotchner was sitting at his desk. They had just arrived back from Colorado early the previous day. Since the divorce he didn't go home as often as he use to. The thought of coming home to an empty house sometimes made him feel like every time he opens the door another piece of him falls apart. His ears began to ring, flying hadn't helped his condition. He had been clear to fly but the pain was still unbearable. All he could do now is follow the doctor orders. Along with the ring there was a voice, it was Emily's voice it hadn't faded yet it just kept replaying in his head, "I can take it!" After what happened with Reid in Atlanta, he had hoped and prayed that no one, especially Reid had to go through with that again.

The ticking of the clock on the wall seem to be getting louder and it made its way around, the ringing in his ear began to ring louder and louder. Suddenly there was a knock at the door; it was JJ with a case.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a case. It looks pretty bad."

Hotch sighed and put his head in his hands. He had had hardly any sleep and by the looks of it he won't be getting much more within the next few days. "Has Emily gone home yet?"

"Ah no, She wants to work this case. Don't try to talk her out Reid; Morgan and Garcia have already tried, so I don't think you'd have much luck either."

He showed a slight smile and sighed "Alright,"

He walked out of his office with JJ. "Conference room five minutes everyone."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Once they had all congregated around the table JJ began the presentation. Three photos have appeared on the screen. It showed four victims with a gun shot wound on the side of the head

"This is in Las Vegas. In the Past two weeks, four women have been shot and left of the side of the road."

"Any connection between the victims? " Rossi asked as he was jotting down notes as he looked over the file.

"Yes, they're all…" JJ was interrupted by the buzzing of her cell phone in her pocket; she excused her self to take to call. By the look of her facial expression it didn't look good. She returned with bad news. "Las Vegas PD just found another body; the connection to all the victims is they all work as prostitutes but in different parts of the City."

"We need to hit the ground running, Prentiss you work victimology," Prentiss nodded, after read the file over for the third time Reid had a idea,

"By using the locations of the victims I can work up a geographical profile."

"Right Reid that's yours. Dave, You, Morgan and I'll go to the latest crime scene. Wheels up in twenty minutes."

**A/N – That's my first story, I hope you like it. If you have a idea, let me know. Please R&R means so much. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Sorry it's a bit late had a bit of writers block. I hope you like this Chapter. Also on the first chapter the first line was something different, I thought I deleted it, Sorry. **

It had seem like forever for Reid since he had been in Las Vegas, he was hoping to see his Mother if he had the chance. He was nervous, but also frightened to go back home. He hadn't been there since he graduated College after completing his third PhD. If they heard his was coming back to town he knew there was no way. Reid's thoughts were disrupted when Hotch sat him self down across him, with a worried looked on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? I'm fine…Why do you ask?"

"Well you seemed a bit uneasy in the briefing." There was a slight pause. "Is this about going home?" Reid sighed, he knew what this was about and there was no way out of talking about it.

"A little bit?"

"Look, I know I'm the only one you've told, but if something were to happen you know you're going to have to tell the rest of this team." It was painful for Reid to dig up the dark secrets from his past like this.

"I…I just don't think I'm ready to tell them yet."

"If you ever want to talk you know I'm here."

"Thanks," At the back of his mind he knew this was going to be a tough case and Hotch was right, sooner or later he'll have to tell them. Reid rested his head back against the arm chair and tried to push all his thoughts into a deep corner of his mind and just forget about everything and rest.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Las Vegas PD has confirmed that a fifth victim was discovered last night just east of Route 95 in North-Western Las Vegas. Police have no leads. The FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit has been called in to assist with the case as of now it is a joint Las Vegas PD and FBI case. If you have any information please call the hotline appear on you screen right now. More information tonight at 6 o'clock. "

Ricky sat there as the breaking news came through, he couldn't believe that genius boy has finally come back to town.

"Hey Joey, you got to see this." Joey came through the back door, sweating, he'd been in the garage working. He listened to the news reporter and smile to his self

"Well, Well, Well looks like he finally had the guts to show his face hear again."

"What should we do?"

"Let him wait, make him think that this is all over. Then we'll make a move."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I had just hit 6:30 am in Las Vegas and the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. As they were departing off the plane they were met by Detective McDowell, he approached the team and extended his hand. "I'm Detective McDowell, how do you do?"

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau we spoke on the phone. These are SSA Aaron Hotchner and Special Agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid." He shook hands with the agents.

"I'm guessing you're all a bit drowsy from the plane ride, do you want me to take you to your Hotels so you can settle in?"

"To be honest Detective, we've been called in the present a profile and that's what we need to do."

"Yes Sir." With enough said they divided up into too two SUV's. Dave, Hotch and Morgan went in one to go to the latest crime scene. Reid, Prentiss and JJ went to Detective McDowell to the Las Vegas.

**A/N – This was a short chapter because I have a paper due tomorrow for school. I'll update within the next few days. Please R&R means a lot. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So Sorry its late, massive writers block! So here is the third installment. Please R&R, Thanks hope you like it. **

Reid tried to concentrate as he stared blankly at the map of Las Vegas, I kept trying to focus but he couldn't. 'It's been so long maybe they forgot about it, what if they knew or heard he was coming? What if…..' His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around to see Hotch looking straight back at him looking more worried that he did on the plan. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure because we left here an hour ago, you were still marking the same dot as when we left." Reid palm were beginning to sweat, he need air and fast.

"I need some air," And with that he walk out of the bullpen and out the door. He took a deep breath in, in an attempt to calm him self down. It wasn't doing much good; his hands where tremble and sweat, he whipped them on his trousers and began to walk down the street.

Hotch was left staring at the board, he had no idea what had gotten into Reid. He knew of his past, but he didn't know he would be this worried about it. Hotch decided to go after him, he suddenly got the feeling that Reid wasn't telling him the whole story. The streets were busy for this time of day; he could barely see Reid in the distance he began to follow until he turned a corner and he lost him. He began to walk down the street, when he turned into an alley he was horrified with what he saw.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

'What am I going to do, I can't just leave they case without having to explain to everyone'

Reid was pacing back and forth when all over sudden there was a voice which was horrifyingly familiar. "So you final had the guts to came back home." Reid was stood frozen he was afraid to move, he knew what he was capable of and it scared him to death.

Before Reid knew it he felt Joey standing right behind and whisper in his ear, "You thought that if you fled the city that I would forget about this whole thing." He step back and swung the bat into the back of Reid's kneecaps. Reid tumble to the ground, he swung it again, this time into his stomach twice as hard. Joey threw the bat across the ground and grabbed Reid by the collar and pulled him so he was staring him straight in the eye.

"Stay the hell out of my city…or else." He threw Reid to the ground and back handed him across the face. Joey picked up his bat and walk over to stand over Reid. "Have a nice day Spencer Reid." He turned around and walked calmly out of the alley and onto the street.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hotch raced over to Reid side. "Reid!" he knelt down beside him. "Reid…Spencer, come on wake up please!" Reid slowly began to open his eyes. Hotch took of his jacket, folded it and put it under Reid's head. Hotch pulled a lose sting of hair out of Reid's face and tucked it behind his ears. Hotch took out his cell and dialed Morgan's number and told him what had happened and to get an ambulance. He looked back down at Reid who barely awake, he began to stroke his cheek with his thumb, "Who did this?" Tears welded up in Reid's eyes, a tear fell from his eye and onto Hotch's thumb. "They found me Aaron, they know I'm here!" Tears were now falling freely from his hazel eyes. Spencer began to sit up; Aaron pulled him into a hug. Spencer held on to Aaron and cried into his shoulder. Spencer stopped crying pulled away slight and looked into Aaron's deep brown eyes, Aaron looked back at him, and "I think that you shouldn't be here, we need to get you back to Virginia. I'll come with you."

"You don't have to."

"I know I want to." Spencer rested his head on Aaron's Shoulder. Aaron stroked his hair and whispered into his ear, "It's gonna be alright, I promise you, I won't him let hurt you again."

**A/N – Well, I hope you liked it. Hopefully update soon. Please R&R means a lot!**


End file.
